thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom equipment
A select but growing number of characters have custom equipment that can be equipped only by them. This page covers the stories behind these artifacts. If you are looking for their stats, they can be found on the main equipment page. Various investments, starting with Premium Steel, unlock more possibilities to craft unique equipment. These may require collecting ingredients in the same way as Aka's Knife did in Chapter 1, and characters may have the idea for an item long before you can gather enough ingredients. Some ingredients may be needed for multiple pieces of equipment, requiring you to further prioritize. Custom weapons Aka's Custom Knife (Aka, obviously): The first truly custom-made piece of equipment in the game. According to Aka, her fighting style uses an unusually light off-hand dagger, so in Stineford she requests that one be made for her. It requires proper ore, smithing, enchantment, and money, but is comparable to Durge equipment once finished. It has been confirmed by Sierra that this weapon will receive an upgrade in the future. Worn Whip (Yarra): The best possible prize that can be given to Yarra by the Empress in the last day of the Gathering for her efforts at manipulating the day's event. At first it appears to be just an unique item, but during Simon's captivity in the Orgasmic Empire it is revealed that the whip has a much greater significance. It was the weapon that the Empress used when she was younger, before she ascended to the throne by overthrowing the previous Incubus King. She no longer uses it, because, in her words, it's the weapon of a revolutionary, not a ruler in power. Thus, giving it to Yarra is a mark of very high esteem. It is unknown what happens to the whip if not given to Yarra, as it still disappears from its box. Sexy Sword (Nalili): Nalili's starting weapon. Though unique to her, it is not as good as the rest of the unique equipment and doesn't seem to have any story behind it. Given how succubi tend to use whips or sex toys, however, we can assume she had to have it custom-made to match her fighting style. Reforged Givini Blades (reshaped-Varia): Her request is for a pair of claws forged from a special kind of steel that the dwarves keep secret, using a special forging technique practiced by the Givini, who were scattered all over the continent after their kingdom fell to the Incubus King. A "tall order", indeed. The steel can be obtained during the Eustrin quest, and can be forged into blades by investing in the revival of Givini smithing in New Givini. They cost 5000 Sx. Slave's Lust + Slave's Death (dominated-Varia): One of the requests unlocked by Premium Steel ownership. Simon decides that an appropriate weapon for Varia would be a pair of blades from Eustrin steel, made with both lust and death magic. The steel can be obtained during the Eustrin quest, and after your return, Wynn can help forge the blades for just 3000 Sx (they are slightly cheaper than its counterparts). Custom off-hand Off-hand wand (Altina): She wants to try a staff-and-wand fighting style, using a wand crafted by a powerful elven mage from a type of magic wood that grows only in the elven forests (Darghelese Lightwood for saner Altina, Gheldarese Darkwood for crazier Altina). Obtaining the material is hard, but not impossible and Simon's visit to the elven forests in Chapter 3 conveniently offers a chance to get it. As for the mage, Altina doubts that there is anyone suitable among the elves on Arclent. While in Stenai we meet a mage from Ghenalon who can make the wand for 8000 Sx. He must first be followed to several locations first: Endel Enchantments, Endel Item Shop, Endel Military Harbor, Threads of Endel, Princess Feremina's room in Stenai Palace, and finally the east side of Central Endel near your guest lodgings. Crazier Altina gets the Dildo Wand, saner the Enchanted Wand. Arcane Crystal (Robin): One of the requests unlocked by Premium Steel ownership. Obtaining it sounds mundane compared to some of the other requests: fittingly for her character, Robin wants to make it herself. She only needs a powerful enough magical forge, a large quantity of high quality magic crystal, and something a bit more unusual - a Seer Crystal. The magic crystals don't have to be obtained by the player - they are included in the price of creating the item. The Seer Crystal can be bought from the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy, if you are on good terms with them. It costs 7,000 Sx to buy it in Chapter 3, 10,000 Sx if you wait to buy it until chapter 4. No matter when you get it, Robin is able to create the Arcane Crystal only after returning from Eustrin, and only if she is a full member of the order (as she need to get access to their magical forge). The cost to create the item varies: 6,000 if you didn't invest in the Crystal Refiner, or just 1,000 if bought the business during the Ardford Summit. Robin doesn't seem to be very happy with the end result, and, according to the author, she may be able to re-do it in the future. Ancient Glove '''(Simon): Can be found in Incubus Ruins. Same way as '''Lustplate, it's a good piece of equipment so far, and usable only by Simon, probably needs a Shard to be used. Incubus Glove (Simon): Can be found in the Ancient Ruins in New Givini. Custom armor Lustplate (Simon): An ancient suit of armor found in the Devil's Pass' optional dungeon that doesn't have a huge crotch hole. One of Simon's best pieces of equipment so far, and usable only by him presumably because it was made for an Incubus King. Otherworldly Robes (Robin/Altina): After helping the cult on Aka's path, they offer to use the excess demonic energy to create a magical robe that can be worn only by the character is was created for. If you have rescued Altina, you get to choose between her and Robin, otherwise the robe is automatically assigned to Robin. Its properties are somewhat unusual: though it sacrifices many other stats, it has the highest magic defense of any armor in the game at that point by a wide margin. Not necessarily a good general choice, but potentially very useful for magic-only fights. Princess Armor (Nalili): A bespoke suit of armor specifically tailored to flatter Nalili's figure that can be found in her room in the Orgasmic Palace. Pretty decent armor for that stage in the game, though technically inferior to other options. But considering that equipment like the Chainmail Bikini is expensive (aside from the free one), it might be better to leave the Princess Armor on Nalili so other succubi can use other equipment. After investing in the Gasm Falls Succubus Armorer, Nalili shows up there and decides she wants to upgrade her armor, although she doesn't know how to upgrade it until she talks to Esthera during the second Stenai visit. True Princess Armor (Nalili): A custom armor that can be made at the Gasm Falls' armor shack. It requires the 'Liquid Sex' item and the conversation with Esthera during the second visit in Stenai. Hilstara's helm (Hilstara): A heavy helm forged by the smiths of Premium Steel following Hilstara's specifications, for a decent sum of Sx. You can get it before leaving for the Ardford summit if you have invested in Premium Steel at the end of Chapter 1/start of Chapter 2. Otherwise, if you invest in Premium Steel during the Reunion, the opportunity is available again only after the conquest of Yhilin in Chapter 3. It's the first customized item that depends on an investment decision, though the same investment unlocks other custom equipment possibilities. In the current version, it receives an upgrade if you speak to the Gasm Falls Succubus Armorer after investing in her business. Sanctity Plate (Vhala): Can be forged at Premium Steel. It requires a 'Crystal of Stability'. Custom accessories First Slut's pin (Yarra): She wants something that makes it clear to everyone that she is Simon's First Slut - and it should be something that is not just for decoration. A powerful lust magic artifact that requires rare materials, it would have to be forged by powerful arcane and sexual mages. Can now be created at Premium Steel with a Liquid Sex item. Miscellaneous Simon's old equipment Simon starts with five pieces of unique equipment: Simple Blade, Cracked Helm, Worn Armor, Weathered Shield, and Old Ribbon. Unlike the other unique equipment, these are all equivalent to the lowest tier or worse. His equipment sells for more than you would expect, but it remains to be seen if keeping it could be useful. The Old Ribbon is the only item that boosts LUK in the early game, making it useful for boosting the reliability of Simon's debuff abilities like his Silencing Strike. Confirmed later on to be a keepsake from his late wife, Wendis, with the possibility for future upgrades brought up in the same conversation. Orc equipment and potions During the Gathering, you have the first chance to buy orc gear and directly manage Orcent's inventory. So far, Orcent's gear can be implicitly upgraded later in Yhilin - a set of improved orc armor can be given to him by friendly guards, and later on after his transformation the succubi make him an eyepatch accessory. He is the only playable character who can use orc equipment until the end of Chapter 3, but considering that it's implied that it's standard among orcs, and that it isn't very good, it isn't really in the same category as the rest of the custom items. You will have the option to buy again orc gear, or receive more as a result of investments at the start of the Bloody Spire. The Orc Potion is an apparently disgusting potion that is only effective when used by orcs. It is notable because while orcs can drink normal potions, these are far cheaper, given their increased healing power. As orcs are rarely in your party, and tough fights involving in-party orcs rarer so, these are only useful during the Trials of Orcish Strength at the Gathering; when fighting the hidden optional boss at the Gathering; and at the Bloody Spire in the Third Arclent War. Surprisingly, Vhala can also use Orc Potions while traveling with the party, but only at half effectiveness. Qum's custom equipment After the beginning of Chapter 4, Qum will be in Premium Steel and has a request to have her own personal equipment made. However, Qum is unsure exactly what she wants, so she has think very hard on it... Balia's custom equipment Despite not being a party member, a piece of custom equipment can be created for Balia in Premium Steel. Called the 'Orcsphere', it's unknown what use it will have in the future. It requires a 'Crystal of Stability' to be created. In-game it's treated as a key item, not an actual piece of equipment, but it's also referred to as 'custom equipment for Balia'. References Category:Items Category:Lore